Evolith
EvolithCategory:Synergyfr:Évolithe How to Obtain Evoliths can be obtained by signing up to defeat a NM at a Hunt Registry then reporting the completion of the hunt to the registry once the monster has been dispatched. The symbol seems to indicate the type of aperature (or slot). * : Two-hour abilities * : Magic skill * : Vs. family * : Weapon skill {|class=sortable border="0" cellpadding="3" width="100%" ! style="background:#F0E68C;" align="center" width="25%"|NM/Aquisition Method ! style="background:#F0E68C;" align="center" width="25%"|Location ! style="background:#F0E68C;" align="center" width="40%"|Evolith Attributes ! style="background:#F0E68C;" align="center" width="10%"|Slot Type |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Agar Agar |align="center"|Ordelle's Caves |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Amanita |align="center"|West Ronfaure |align="center"|Perfect Dodge: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Ankabut |align="center"|North Gustaberg (S) |align="center"|Vs. Empty: Accuracy +5 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Ankou |align="center"|King Ranperre's Tomb |align="center"|Vs. Arcana: Defense +6 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Arioch |align="center"|Bostaunieux Oubliette |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Asphyxiated Amsel |align="center"|Gusgen Mines |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Aqrabuamelu |align="center"|Crawler's Nest |align="center"|Vs. Plantoids: Attack +7~9 |align="center"| 4~6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Aquarius |align="center"|The Boyahda Tree |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs : Magic Accuracy +4~6 |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Atkorkamuy |align="center"|Qufim Island |align="center"|Blue Magic : Magic Attack Bonus +3 |align="center"| 4~6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Autarch |align="center"|Upper Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Barbaric Weapon |align="center"|Xarcabard |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Barbastelle |align="center"|King Ranperre's Tomb |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Baronet Romwe |align="center"|Castle Zvahl Keep |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Baron Vapula |align="center"|Castle Zvahl Keep |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bastet |align="center"|The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bedrock Barry |align="center"|North Gustaberg |align="center"|Blood Weapon: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Be'Hya Hundredwall |align="center"|Palborough Mines |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bi'Gho Headtaker |align="center"|Beadeaux |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bigmouth Billy |align="center"|East Ronfaure |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Black Triple Stars |align="center"|Rolanberry Fields |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bloodpool Vorax |align="center"|Pashhow Marshlands |align="center"|Vs. Birds: Magic Attack Bonus +1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Blubbery Bulge |align="center"|Davoi |align="center"|Vs. Birds: Ranged Attack +7 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bombast |align="center"|Ordelle's Caves |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bonnacon |align="center"|Uleguerand Range |align="center"|Blue Magic :Magic Attack Bonus +2~3 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bugbear Matman |align="center"|Newton Movalpolos |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bugbear Muscleman |align="center"|Oldton Movalpolos |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bugbear Strongman |align="center"|Oldton Movalpolos |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bu'Ghi Howlblade |align="center"|Palborough Mines |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Burned Bergmann |align="center"|Gusgen Mines |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Calcabrina |align="center"|Beaucedine Glacier |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Cargo Crab Colin |align="center"|Korroloka Tunnel |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs: Magic Attack Bonus +1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Carnero |align="center"|South Gustaberg |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Chariotbuster Byakzak |align="center"|Fort Ghelsba |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Chocoboleech |align="center"|Dangruf Wadi |align="center"|Trance: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 2~3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Count Bifrons |align="center"|Castle Zvahl Keep |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Crimson-toothed Pawberry |align="center"|Temple of Uggalepih |align="center"|Blue Magic : "Magic Attack Bonus" +2 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Croque-mitaine |align="center"|Pashhow Marshlands (S) |align="center"| Ninjutsu: Magic Accuracy +3 |align="center"| 6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Crushed Krause |align="center"|Gusgen Mines |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Cwn Cyrff |align="center"|The Eldieme Necropolis |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Da'Dha Hundredmask |align="center"|Beadeaux |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Dahu |align="center"|Western Altepa Desert |align="center"|Vs. Lizards: Defense +6 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Dame Blanche |align="center"|Korroloka Tunnel |align="center"|Vs. Arcana: Ranged Attack +6-7 |align="center"| 3-4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Demonic Tiphia |align="center"|Crawler's Nest |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Donggu |align="center"|Ordelle's Caves |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Donnergugi |align="center"|Eastern Altepa Desert |align="center"|Vs. Empty: Defense +6~8 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Drooling Daisy |align="center"|Rolanberry Fields |align="center"|Scythe Weapon Skill: Enmity -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Duke Decapod |align="center"|East Sarutabaruta |align="center"|Mighty Strikes: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Duke Focalor |align="center"|Xarcabard |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Dynast Beetle |align="center"|Crawler's Nest |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Edacious Opo-opo |align="center"|Yhoator Jungle |align="center"|Vs. Lizards: Ranged Accuracy +7 |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Eldritch Edge |align="center"|Rolanberry Fields |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Ellyllon |align="center"|The Boyahda Tree |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Elusive Edwin |align="center"|The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah |align="center"|Vs. Empty: Ranged Attack +4 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Enkelados |align="center"|Upper Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Epialtes |align="center"|Lower Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"|Blue Magic : Magic Attack Bonus +1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Eurymedon |align="center"|Lower Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Eurytos |align="center"|Middle Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Eyegouger |align="center"|Batallia Downs |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Falcatus Aranei |align="center"|Korroloka Tunnel |align="center"|Staff wpnskl.: Enmity -1~3 |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Fraelissa |align="center"|Jugner Forest |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Frost Flambeau |align="center"|Uleguerand Range |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Fungus Beetle |align="center"|West Ronfaure |align="center"|Tabula Rasa: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Ga'Bhu Unvanquished |align="center"|Beadeaux |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Gargantua |align="center"|Beaucedine Glacier |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Ge'Dha Evileye |align="center"|Beadeaux |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Geyser Lizard |align="center"|Dangruf Wadi |align="center"|Vs. Vermin: Ranged Accuracy +3 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Ghillie Dhu |align="center"|Konschtat Highlands |align="center"|Vs. Beasts: Ranged Attack +4 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Gloomanita |align="center"|North Gustaberg (S) |align="center"|Vs. Elementals: Attack +5 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Gloombound Lurker |align="center"|Maze of Shakhrami |align="center"|Vs. Arcana: Magic Defense Bonus +1 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Gloom Eye |align="center"|Ranguemont Pass |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Goaftrap |align="center"|Misareaux Coast |align="center"|Vs. Elementals: Ranged Accuracy +7 |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Goblin Wolfman |align="center"|Oldton Movalpolos |align="center"|Vs. Elementals: Accuracy +4~7 |align="center"| 3~5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Golden Bat |align="center"|Valkurm Dunes |align="center"|Vs. Aquans: Ranged Accuracy +2 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Gwyllgi |align="center"|King Ranperre's Tomb |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Habrok |align="center"|Tahrongi Canyon |align="center"|Meikyo Shisui: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Hawkeyed Dnatbat |align="center"|Davoi |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Hercules Beetle |align="center"|Carpenter's Landing |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Highlander Lizard |align="center"|Konschtat Highlands |align="center"|Vs. Vermin: Magic Attack Bonus+1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Hippolytos |align="center"|Lower Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Hippomaritimus |align="center"|Valkurm Dunes |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs: Ranged Accuracy +2 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Humbaba |align="center"|Beaucedine Glacier |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Hundredscar Hajwaj |align="center"|Fort Ghelsba |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Huwasi |align="center"|The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Hyakume |align="center"|Ranguemont Pass |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Hyakinthos |align="center"|Sauromugue Champaign |align="center"|Dark Magic : Recast delay -1~3% |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Ixtab |align="center"|Upper Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Jaggedy-Eared Jack |align="center"|West Ronfaure |align="center"|Vs. Lizards: Ranged Attack +4 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Jeduah |align="center"|West Sarutabaruta (S) |align="center"|Familiar: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Jenglot |align="center"|Fei'Yin |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Jolly Green |align="center"|Pashhow Marshlands |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Keeper of Halidom |align="center"|The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah |align="center"|Vs. Beasts: Defense +6-10 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Kegpaunch Doshgnosh |align="center"|Fort Ghelsba |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Kirata |align="center"|Beaucedine Glacier |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Koropokkur |align="center"|Yuhtunga Jungle |align="center"|Vs. Beasts: Magic Attack Bonus +1 |align="center"| 2~3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Kotan-kor Kamuy |align="center"|Grauberg (S) |align="center"|Enfeebling Magic : Cast Time -2~4% |align="center"| 5~7 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Laelaps |align="center"|The Eldieme Necropolis (S) |align="center"|Elemental Magic : Magic Critical Hit Rate +5 |align="center"| 7 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Lamina |align="center"|Rolanberry Fields (S) |align="center"|Divine Magic: Recast -1~2% |align="center"| ??? |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Leaping Lizzy |align="center"|South Gustaberg |align="center"|Vs. Vermin: Defense +2 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Leshonki |align="center"|The Boyahda Tree |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Likho |align="center"|Castle Zvahl Baileys |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Lizardtrap |align="center"|Aydeewa Subterrane |align="center"| Vs. Beasts: Magic Evasion +5~12 |align="center"| 4-7 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Lumbering Lambert |align="center"|La Theine Plateau |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Maighdean Uaine |align="center"|North Gustaberg |align="center"|Benediction: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Magnotaur |align="center"|Uleguerand Range |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Manes |align="center"|Bostaunieux Oubliette |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Manipulator |align="center"|Temple of Uggalepih |align="center"|Vs. Undead: Magic Defense Bonus +2 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Marquis Naberius |align="center"|Castle Zvahl Baileys |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Marquis Sabnock |align="center"|Castle Zvahl Baileys |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Martinet |align="center"|Ro'Maeve |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Masan |align="center"|Sea Serpent Grotto |align="center"|Vs. Birds: Accuracy +2 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Melusine |align="center"|East Ronfaure (S) |align="center"|Divine Magic : Magic Accuracy +2 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Metal Shears |align="center"|Valkurm Dunes |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs: Defense +2 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Mind Hoarder |align="center"|Fei'Yin |align="center"|Vs. Undead: Magic Evasion +4~9 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Moo Ouzi the Swiftblade |align="center"|Castle Oztroja |align="center"|Meikyo Shisui: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Mucoid Mass |align="center"|Ranguemont Pass |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Muq Shabeel |align="center"|Meriphataud Mountains (S) |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : Conserve MP +3 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Mycophile |align="center"|Carpenter's Landing |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Myradrosh |align="center"|East Ronfaure (S) |align="center"|Vs. Aquans: Magic Evasion +5 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Nandi |align="center"|Eastern Altepa Desert |align="center"|Azure Lore: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Nargun |align="center"|Ro'Maeve |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Nightmare Vase |align="center"|Ro'Maeve |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Nihniknoovi |align="center"|La Theine Plateau |align="center"|Spirit Surge: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Ni'Zho Bladebender |align="center"|Pashhow Marshlands |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Numbing Norman |align="center"|West Sarutabaruta |align="center"|Eagle Eye Shot: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Ogygos |align="center"|Middle Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Olgoi-Khorkhoi |align="center"|North Gustaberg (S) |align="center"|Vs Birds: Magic Accuracy +2~5 |align="center"| 1~5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Orcish Barricader |align="center"|Ghelsba Outpost |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Orcish Wallbreacher |align="center"|Ghelsba Outpost |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Orctrap |align="center"|Carpenter's Landing |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Panzer Percival |align="center"|Jugner Forest |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Peaseblossom |align="center"|North Gustaberg (S) |align="center"|Enhancing Magic Light: "Conserve MP"+3 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Poisonhand Gnadgad |align="center"|Davoi |align="center"|Marksmanship weaponskill: Ranged attack +1 |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Polybotes |align="center"|Middle Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Prankster Maverix |align="center"|Batallia Downs |align="center"| : Ability delay -2 |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Pulverized Pfeffer |align="center"|Gusgen Mines |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : "Conserve MP"+1 |align="center"| 1~2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Pyuu the Spatemaker |align="center"|Yuhtunga Jungle |align="center"|Enfeebling Magic Magic Accuracy +2 |align="center"| 1~2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Qoofim |align="center"|Qufim Island |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs: Magic Defense Bonus +1. |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Quu Xijo The Illusory |align="center"|Giddeus |align="center"| Ninjutsu: Magic Accuracy +1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Qu'Vho Deathhurler |align="center"|Palborough Mines |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Rambukk |align="center"|East Ronfaure |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Rampaging Ram |align="center"|Konschtat Highlands |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Ravenous Crawler |align="center"|Rolanberry Fields |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Rhoikos |align="center"|Middle Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"|Blue Magic : "Mag.Atk.Bns"+1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Rhoitos |align="center"|Middle Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Rogue Receptacle |align="center"|Ro'Maeve |align="center"|Blue Magic : "Mag.Atk.Bns"+3 |align="center"| 6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Saa Doyi the Fervid |align="center"|Castle Oztroja |align="center"|Arch. wpnskl.: Rng.Acc. +1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sabotender Corrido |align="center"|Eastern Altepa Desert |align="center"| Ninjutsu: Magic Accuracy +2~3 |align="center"| 4~6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sacrificial Goblet |align="center"|Temple of Uggalepih |align="center"|vs. Undead: Magic Accuracy +5 |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sappy Sycamore |align="center"|Jugner Forest |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sarcopsylla |align="center"|Grauberg (S) |align="center"|Elemental Magic : Magic crit. hit rate +2 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sekhmet |align="center"|Attohwa Chasm |align="center"|Vs. Empty: "Magic Defense Bonus" +2 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Shadow Eye |align="center"|Xarcabard |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Shankha |align="center"|Bibiki Bay |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs: DEF+6~12 |align="center"| 3~6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Shii |align="center"|Bostaunieux Oubliette |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Skirling Liger |align="center"|Batallia Downs |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Skogs Fru |align="center"|East Ronfaure (S) |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : "Conserve MP"+1-3 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Skull of Envy |align="center"|The Eldieme Necropolis |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Skull of Gluttony |align="center"|The Eldieme Necropolis |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Skull of Greed |align="center"|The Eldieme Necropolis |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Skull of Lust |align="center"|The Eldieme Necropolis |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Skull of Pride |align="center"|The Eldieme Necropolis |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Skull of Sloth |align="center"|The Eldieme Necropolis |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Skull of Wrath |align="center"|The Eldieme Necropolis |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Skvader |align="center"|Uleguerand Range |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Slippery Sucker |align="center"|Qufim Island |align="center"|Vs Birds: Def+8 |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sluagh |align="center"|Fei'Yin |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Slumbering Samwell |align="center"|La Theine Plateau |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Smothered Schmidt |align="center"|Gusgen Mines |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sozu Rogberry |align="center"|Temple of Uggalepih |align="center"|Phys. blue magic: Accuracy +3 |align="center"| 6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Spiny Spipi |align="center"|East Sarutabaruta |align="center"|Vs. elementals: Magic Defence Bonus +1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Steelbiter Gudrud |align="center"|Davoi |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Stinging Sophie |align="center"|North Gustaberg |align="center"|Vs. plantoids: Ranged Attack +4 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Stray Mary |align="center"|Konschtat Highlands |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Supplespine Mujwuj |align="center"|Jugner Forest |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Swamfisk |align="center"|East Ronfaure |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Swashstox Beadblinker |align="center"|Newton Movalpolos |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sword Sorcerer Solisoq |align="center"|Newton Movalpolos |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Tempest Tigon |align="center"|Carpenter's Landing |align="center"| Ninjutsu: Magic Accuracy +1 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Teporingo |align="center"|Dangruf Wadi |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Thoon |align="center"|Korroloka Tunnel |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Thousandarm Deshglesh |align="center"|Ghelsba Outpost |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Tiffenotte |align="center"|West Sarutabaruta (S) |align="center"|Songs: Enmity -3 |align="center"| 4~6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Tigerbane Bakdak |align="center"|Davoi |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Timeworn Warrior |align="center"|Xarcabard |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Tococo |align="center"|South Gustaberg |align="center"|Chainspell: ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Tottering Toby |align="center"|Batallia Downs |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Toxic Tamlyn |align="center"|Pashhow Marshlands |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Trickster Kinetix |align="center"|Qufim Island |align="center"|Vs. Undead: Mag.Atk.Bns.+1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Tumbling Truffle |align="center"|La Theine Plateau |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Tyrant |align="center"|Lower Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Unut |align="center"|The Boyahda Tree |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Valkurm Emperor |align="center"|Valkurm Dunes |align="center"|Grtswrd. wpnskl.: Accuracy +2~4 |align="center"| 2~3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Viscount Morax |align="center"|Castle Zvahl Keep |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Warabouc |align="center"|Vunkerl Inlet (S) |align="center"|Vs. vermin: Attack +7~8 |align="center"| 4~5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Wake Warder Wanda |align="center"|Buburimu Peninsula |align="center"|Wild Card: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Wounded Wurfel |align="center"|Gusgen Mines |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Zi'Ghi Boneeater |align="center"|Palborough Mines |align="center"| |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Zo'Khu Blackcloud |align="center"|Beadeaux |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : "Conserve MP"+2 |align="center"| 3